Peas and carrots
by Robin2001
Summary: Two sister Riley and Madison have joined glee when they became new students. Will one of them get pregnant
1. New begging

PEAS AND CARROTS

Chapter 1

Riley's POV

It was summer the end of freshman year I was hanging out at the pool with my best friend in the world and my twin thing is that my twin Madison was the more party animal type and shes more open. If she had something to say she would say it and she wouldn't even question getting in a swimsuit in front of people. I on the other hand, I would go to a party and stay by her side. And I would get in a swimsuit but I would always feel self conscious. But she did mind we were best friend even though we we're complete opposites our love for sports were what brought us close. she always told me if anybody ever makes you not feel important tell me so we can beat them up together.

"Hey",the brunette said

As I was getting ready to sit next to her.

"Hey", I said

I could tell she was anxious about something

Madison's POV

Recently my friends and I have been planning a surprise vacation for my sister to Florida, Panama City! I can't wait to tell her I wonder if I look nervous. As you can tell I am not good at keeping secrets.

OMG her she comes relax!

I sit there trying to look as casual as I can I wonder if it is working

"Hey", I said so obviously

As she sat down

"Hey", my wonderful sister said

She could so tell I was anxious I am such a idiot

She said,"what's wrong" in her usually nervous tone

Before I could answer my little sister Reese the cutest little girl ever came out and ask if we could help her

I said," yes sweetie"

My sister looked at me with the evil eyes I guess because I avoided her question

Sorry for short chapter I would really just like to say um thanks for check out this story and If you like it please share it and even better leave a comment. I promise in the future my stories are longer. I actually have like 8 chapters already written and will be willing to post them anytime. Once again thank you! XOXO hugs and kisses- Robin ㇬2✌️


	2. First date?

PEAS AND CARROTS

Chapter 2

Riley's POV

Our little sister was 3 years old she had brown hair and blue is a daddy's little is very spoiled and had all the toys any child would want. we also had a older he is a senior and his name Jason he is very protective of us. He is like us he had brown hair with hazel eyes. He is also the caption of the football team star quarterback. He's a lot like my twin Madison and I mean a lot.

When we went inside there she was pointing to the coloring book!

We both started laughing hysterically

I said "we'll lets help"

As we both were still laughing my brother walks in and say what's going on in here

My sister points out that my sister needed urgent help with... Her c...color...coloring book! As we both start laughing hysterically. My brother didn't understand why we we're laughing but soon he was laughing to

The next morning (Monday)

Madison's POV

I was getting ready for the mall with my sis as my door fly open

"Ok time to talk" my sister said

"About what" I said knowing what she was talking about

"Your friend told me that y'all had a surprise"..."you know I hate surprises" she said

"I don't know what you talking about she's lying"I said she could tell I was lying

"Ok fine don't tell me" she said annoyed

Riley's POV

I just don't understand why she can't tell me I thought to my self. I tell her everything you know what I am just going to for get about it I started getting dressed. What was I going to wear to the mallI decide to wear my white button up top with my long green jeans a brown braided belt my white flora slip on shoes. I also wore my brown leather purse my brand new sunglasses with my hair in a bun. And my favorite part my anchor necklace my sister bought me! Wait should I wear it? No I shouldn't. Wait you know what I am going to I said with a smile.I the car it was pretty silent me nor my sister said was wearing a yellow sundress with a jean jacket over top a flora scarf close to my shoes,nude slip-ons and a leather purse like mine. I was driving so I decided to pull over

"I am not mad at you I just thought we told each other everything" I said with a frown

"We do it was just going to be a surprise"she said

"I understand" I said

"We were taking and we were going to take you to Florida for your birthday this year"she said with a big smile on her face

My smile started to fade but I hugged her anyway. When we got to the mall my sister wanted to go to this bath and body works for new bed sheets but I was going to dicks to check out the basketball stuff

"Hey" this unfamiliar voice said

When I turn around I see this really cute boy

"My names Caleb and I...I we'll I saw you drop t...this and we'll here. he said nervously stuttering a little bit as he handed me my credit card.

" we'll thank you" I said

He starting walking away I whispered to my self as I said stupid say something say something

He slowly turned around "hey umm I know we just met but do you think I can have your number"

"Umm ya sure 465...789...67...89" i said slowly as he typed it

"Thanks" he said walking away as I giggled

He turned around again "wait I didn't get you name" he said

"My name is Riley" I said

"Riley that's nice" ... "We'll Riley would you like to go eat lunch with me" he said

We'll that's sweet but I am here with my sis .

Madison's POV

I finally got done getting new bed sheets! when I got to were my sis was I saw a really cute guy oh I she giving him her phone number wow.

Oh he's coming wait OMG what's he doing OMG he's asking her out. Did she say no wait!

"She'd love to go" I said volunteering her

"That's my sis" she said laughing

"My friends coming anyway so go have fun"

Anyway thanks again guys and I know your going to love this series!

XOXO Hugs and Kisses- Robin ㇬2✌️


	3. Where's Riley?

PEAS AND CARROTS

Chapter 3

Riley's POV

We went to the food court we decided we would eat subway it was my favorite fast food place .we talk for hour about his family ,my family , favorite colors (his was blue) , schools and guess he goes to my school he is going to be a senior. Soon enough my sis comes by to check on me.

"How's it goin over here" she says

"Fine you" I say back to her

"Good I was actually getting kind of tired so um can I borrow the car" she said

"Wait what about your friend" I said

"She already left" she said with a smirk

"How and I supposed to get home walk or what " i said

"I wouldn't mind taking you home" his charming voice said

"There now you got a ride"she said with the biggest smile that I had ever seen like she knew what would happen

"Ok" I said

Madison's POV

Finally I can't believe she has a boyfriend now little miss quite got a boyfriend before me miss party animal. WAIT SHE HAS A BOYFRIEND BEFORE ME THIS CANT BE HAPPING! WAIT AND HE IS CUTE SO ADORABLY CUTE LIKE LITTLE PUPPY CUTE!

Riley's POV

We were riding home when we got there I look at him and he looks at me and soon we kiss. his lips pressed against mine he pulle me closer and closer until I am sitting on his lap making out I thought to my self why is this HAPPENING with the cutest guy I ever met why would he like me. He stated to unbutton my shirt wait I couldn't do this. I pushed pushed away and turned my head and started crying . He stared at me and automatically hugged me.

" I am so sorry I...I didn't mean to I went way to fast didn't i...I just...you were so ...beautiful" he said

"No it not that it's just nobody's ever loved me like you ever one just thinks I am awkward and wired because I never talk and I read...and...and"I say as he cuts me off

"I think you the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me your beautiful and Smart and anybody who doesn't like you is crazy because I just met you and I already feel like I have loved you for years...I love you Riley. He said with tears in his eyes

I love you to Caleb I said balling my eyes out. As he snuggles me tighter kissing my forehead

Caleb POV

"She is so beautiful" I whispered to myself. Looked at her for a while admiring her beauty then she turned her head. I couldn't resist I had to kiss her I lean in stroking her cheek . Finally I get the courage to kiss her! I pulled her on top me as I start to unbutton her shirt. She pulls away and starts to cry wait did I do this I knew i shouldn't have done that stupid. She just a freshman I am so stupid I whisper to my self. I started to comfort her I hugged her as tightly as I could as she started crying even . I felt her tears rolling down my shoulder.

" I am so sorry I...I didn't mean to I went way to fast didn't i...I just...you were so ...beautiful" I said

"No it not that it's just nobody's ever loved me like you ever one just thinks I am awkward and wired because I never talk and I read...and...and"She says as i cuts her off

"I think you the most wonderful thing that has ever happened to me your beautiful and Smart and anybody who doesn't like you is crazy because I just met you and I already feel like I have loved you for years...I love you Riley. I said as I was crying now to

I love you to Caleb She said balling her eyes out. As i start to grab her and pull her close and kiss her forehead

She started to calm down

So I said "you should get inside, won't your parents worry"

" I don't want to go inside can I stay with you tonight" she said

" ya sure" I said kissing her

Madison's POV

My sister hasn't come home yet . I am starting to get worried. Should I go looking for her? That guy what's his name Caleb better have not have done something to her she better not be losing her virgenty faster than me! I mean I am the party animal one she should not lose hers first. You know what if she wants to be irresponsible the I am going to let her I whispered as I drifted off.

Jason's POV

I went in to check on my sisters just like I do every night. I wait till everyone's asleep and then I go and check. I used to do it to make sure the wasn't monster but now just because I want to make sure no boys are with them and If they are then they get thrown out the window and many rounds though the ringer from me. I walk in Madison's room I see her asleep in her bed like every night expect when she has sleepovers. As I start walking in Riley's room I notice she not there...were was she if she had a sleepover she would have told everyone but she didn't. As I started to get enraged with anger I burst in to Madison's room just the picture of some guy taking advantage of her made me mad. Madison jumped

"What's going on" she said

"Where's Riley" he said in a angered tone

"I don't know" she said in a scared tone

"I sorry I just want to know what going on and I want to know were she was you know I am very protective of y'all" he said

"Ya I know "..."she's with a guy" she said

"Uh I knew it" he said in a angry tone

And slams the door when he leaves

Once again hope you liked it and please tell me what you think of this series so far I know it's probley not what you were looking for but please just read it I am sure you will love it! XOXO Hugs and kisses- Robin ㇬2✌️


	4. Lies

PEAS AND CARROTS

Chapter 4

Riley's POV

When we got to his house it was a four story mansion. His parents weren't there, he said that his parents weren't mostly there and so he was pretty much raised by his nanny Gelada. His nanny Gelada was sweet you could tell she loved him like a mother.

"You can sleep in my bed if you want" he said

"Or I think it would be a better Idea if you slept in the guest bedroom" said Gelada

"Gelada" said Caleb

"No it's fine I'll sleep in the guest bedroom" I said with a smile

"Good but let me go make it first" she said

"No it's fine I can do it "I said as I giggled

"You sure hon" the nanny said

"Yes thank you so much" I said as Caleb directed me to the guest bedroom. As we went threw the halls I saw family photos, self port rates,and more. He must have noticed me looking at them be can he smirked and said don't let the pictures fool you. When I was getting ready for bed my door opened and a unfamiliar voice said somthing

"Hey why are you in my room" a man voice said

As I turned around I didn't recognize the face but what I was most worried about is that I was in my shorts and a tank top with no bra. I quickly turned around

"I'm sorry I didn't relis..." I said being cut off By him laughing

"I am just kidding and by the way nice tits" he said still laughing

"Really why were you looking there and who are you anyway" I said annoyed

"That's my obnoxious older brother" said the cutest boy in the world while pushing him out of the way

"I have a name you know, brother... my name is Jeremy" said the annoy one

"Jeremy just leave ok" said Caleb

"Fine but your loss" said Jeremy

"Sorry about him" he said

"No problem" I said kissing him

He stated to lean down on top of me his hands were up my shirt. I started to take his shirt off and we continued making out. I unbuckled his belt slowing and he started taking my underwear off. Next thing I knew is i was in bed in the bed together naked! It was kind of comforting I was tangled in him. Did I do that omg it felt so good but so bad I mean I know I was sophomore my family was going to kill me unless they didn't find out. When I knew he was awake I turned to face him and he kissed me gently.

"We'll I should probley get going" I said

"I'll drive you" he offered

"Yeah that would be nice" i said gratefully

Madison's POV

My sister still hasn't come home Me and my brother have been sitting on the couch all night. I fell asleep a few times but my brother has been awake just sitting there I can tell he's tied but, he is also very mad. I mean he is just doing this because he loves us

"You can go lay down" I say

"No" he says

"You can at least go to sleep if you want while I watch" i say calmly

"No I AM GOOD" he say yelling at me

"FINE" I say yelling back

"Sorry it's just been a rough night" he said apologetic and I didn't say anything back

Caleb's POV

That had to be the best night of my Life I say to my self as I sit there watching her get dressed I can't believe I just had sex with the cutest girl I have ever seen as she turn to me

"Hey cutie" I said

"Hey" she said with the prettiest smile ever

"I wish you could stay" I said

"I love you so much and I will take you up on that offer another time but, not now" she said

"I love you too" he said

Then we started making out again

"Round two"I say joking

"No" she said while walking to the car

Riley's POV

When I closed the door ever so slightly, I was attacked by the game 100000000 questions. so I had to lie about everything. No I did not have sex! No I stayed with Ashley! That boy took me to a last minute sleepover! So thanks!

"Ok because I was getting worried" my brother said hugging me as he went upstairs. Then my sister came and hugged me

"Love you sis I am glad your alright, you had me worried for a second there"

"I love you too" I said hugging her back


	5. How could this happen?

PEAS AND CARROTS

Chapter 5

Two weeks later

Riley's POV

I woke up with a sudden urge to vomit I ran to the bathroom and let it all go. I looked under the counter were the extra toilet Paper that I was saving. when I opened the door I saw the tampons and pads I had been keeping until my next period. When is my next period supposed to be. I got of the ground and went to get my phone off the charger. I went to my calendar app...23...24...25...all the numbers ran through my mind wait I am 5 days late I was never late I am always early or right on time. Just the I got a text from Caleb: Good morning babe do you wanna go to the movies today? Just then I felt sick again. I ignored his text and went down stair and searched ways to help sickness on my phone. A lot of results came up but one caught my eye. Are you pregnant? Consider take a pregnancy test, the only one that work... First response. I clicked on the link, all of a sudden my brother comes up behind me and scares me.

"Hey lil bug you feeling better" he says

"Um yeah I guess" I said

"So you got plans today" he said a he poured some milk into his cereal bowl. Anything food related made me feel sick and the thought of maybe being pregnant made me sick.

"Nope not really" i said

"We'll I am going to invite Caleb over and me, you Madison, and him are all go to watch a lot of movies

"I don't know" I said worried

"You'll have fun I going to have call him he said walking away

Later that day

A knock on the door...

I was dreading this moment and it was not because felt sick or I felt like I would cry because I was overwhelmed. I heard foot step coming up the stairs. My heart started racing. Then I saw him my great boyfriend who didn't deserve any of this he hugged and kissed me and snuggled me in his arms. It felt good to be wrapped up like this. I almost felt a scence of relief that he was here. The rest of the night was pretty basic. We sat around eating popcorn and drinking soda, and we watched a few movies. It was fun but, it soon had to end and reality struck.

The next morning

I woke up like every morning it was becoming a retinue I had to know but when was I going to go? If I went by myself it would look weird and if I went with someone the I would have to tell them. I thought about it and I really needed to know I got of my bed and went to my sister room

"Sis" I said shaking her a bit

"Yea what" she said rolling around in her bed

"Can you do me a favor" I said

"don't you think it's a bit early"she said sarcastically

"Madison please" I said begging

"Ok ok I'll go, where are we going" she said

"To the gas station" I said

She got up and started getting ready, I left and went to the car then Madison came out and she wanted to drive so I let her. Nothing else was on my mind but, the test and her wild driving. when we went there got out and ran in grab what I needed. When I went to the Checkout. Some lady at the register looked familiar I couldn't figure it out. She kept on looking at me though giving me an I should be ashamed of my self look. When I got the the car I told my sister than it hit me the picture in the hallway it was Caleb's mom. I hope she didn't recognize me. When I got home I ran up stairs Madison was guarding the bathroom for me and I did. Now I just had to wait I said to myself.

"Sis can I come in" Madison said from the hall

"Sure" I said worried

"Sooo..." She said

" positive" I said breathless, let me see Madison said ripping it from my hands

It's ok she said hugging me


End file.
